


Too Late

by GreenPurple18



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, have fun, i don't really know what to tag this so, just a heads up, sad feels i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPurple18/pseuds/GreenPurple18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jedediah realizes something a little to late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place after everyone returns from England

Larry walked off leaving Jed and Octavius to themselves. Current events had forced the blond to think about his relationship with the Roman.

Too bad it was a little too late.

"So, I guess this is it, huh, partner?" The cowboy scuffed his boot on the bench they were standing on.

"I- Yes, I suppose it is." Octavius sighed, "If I had known everything would have come to an end, I would have ceased fighting with you far earlier."

"Yea, we make better friends than we ever did enemies." Jedediah nodded in agreement.

Was that really all they were? Was there any point in even thinking about it?

"Friends, yes." The Roman cleared his throat and held out his hand, "This is goodbye then."

The blond stared down at his friend's- At his best friend's hand before grabbing it and yanking the other man into a hug.

It _was_ the last chance he'd get after all.

The small exhibits stood in the embrace for what felt like forever when it was only for a few short minutes.

They broke apart, and Jedediah willed himself not to cry, "I'm gonna miss you, partner."

No, his voice did not crack on the term of endearment thank you very much.

"And I you, my friend."

"S'pose we should get a move on or else we won't make it to our dioramas before sun up." The cowboy stated unwillingly. In all honesty, he'd rather stay on the bench with his Roman- THE Roman. Gigantor or somebody could put them back later.

"Yes, we should." Octavius nodded looking just as upset as Jedediah.

They climbed down the bench in a heartbreaking silence leaving Jed to his thoughts.

If you had told him during the beginning of their lives as exhibits that he and Octavius would stop fighting, he would have said you were way crazier than a road lizard. If you have said they'd be best friends, he'd have gone off to find one of the bigger exhibits because you obviously needed help. If you had said friends wouldn't be able to define their relationship, he'd have nodded because they hated each other.

However, he didn't hate Octavius anymore, so why didn't 'friends' feel like the right word?

He thought about the why the word didn't seem to want to apply itself to his and Octavius' relationship anymore.

When they argued it was less like enemies and more like... A married couple as embarrassing as the thought was.

In the vents, he had wanted to take the Roman's hand, but... Well, he had to goo and open his big mouth instead of just acting on a whim... What exactly happened to being wild and free?

In Iiepwop- No, in Pompeii, when they had reached a dead end and all seemed lost, he had wanted to take the other man's hand again though he made no move to do so.

The comment Octavius had made about Lancelot's "hypnotic blue eyes" made Jedediah fiercely jealous for reasons he couldn't explain.

When they were dieing with the tablet, and he had finally taken the dark haired man's hand... It felt right. He had really thought he was going to die, but that didn't matter as long as Octavius was by his side.

How he managed to get inside his diorama he could recall.

But as the sun can up he realized something far bigger than himself. Bigger than anyone he knew.

He was in love with Octavius.

And he'd never be able to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at, like, 3 in the morning. Never let me write when I'm tired. Please.


End file.
